Mundo de valientes
by Nott Mordred
Summary: En un mundo como el que les había tocado sufrir a aquellos valientes, la paz era sólo un sueño al que recurrir cuando todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Homenaje a los caídos en las guerras. ONESHOOT.


Hola!  
Debe ser que ando productiva, aquí traigo un pequeño oneshot. Porque todo el mundo ha hecho un homenaje a los caídos en las guerras, y a su voluntad de cambiar las cosas, y yo he hecho el mío. Es más una reflexión interior y no me ha quedado como yo esperaba, pero al menos lo he intentado. La voluntad es lo que cuenta, dicen.  
Como siempre, todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JKR. La frase inicial pertenece a un texto sobre el que tuvimos que trabajar en clase. Me pareció bastante apropiada, aunque trarara de la clase obrera. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Mundo de valientes.**

"_Las primeras personas que sueñan con la paz son los trabajadores, porque son los primeros que padecen violencia y brutalidad todos los días de su vida."  
_-Jonathan Grossman-

Era tan sencillo como nacer, tan complejo como hacerlo en el lugar adecuado. Una casa rica o una casa pobre no lo eran todo, como tradicionalmente se había pensado. Eso podía determinar qué tipo de vida ibas a llevar, una vez crecieras. Quiénes vivieran en esa casa era lo importante. Sangre pura o sangre sucia. Eso determinaba si vivías o no.

Para bien o para mal, ella había nacido en una familia de sangre pura. Todos sus parientes eran magos y brujas de reconocido talento. Aunque de escasos ingresos económicos, lo que le había traído no pocos disgustos en su vida, agravados por ser una familia amplia y numerosa. Era la pequeña de siete hermanos y habían vivido en una vieja caseta de extraña forma a las afueras de la ciudad, sin ningún tipo de comodidad o lujo, pero compartiendo mil y un vivencias con toda su familia.

Ahora estaba casada con uno de los magos más célebres y respetados que hubiera conocido el mundo mágico, y con dos niños a su cuidado. Con otro en camino. Y mientras estaba sentada a la ventana de su amplia casa situada en el centro de la ciudad, Ginevra pensaba. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de ser Ginny, y la coleta alta con la que se peinaba en su infancia no aparecía más en su larga melena pelirroja. Más tiempo hacía desde que vio a Harry Potter por primera vez en su vida, en la estación de tren, cuando fue a acompañar a su madre y sus hermanos. La fotografía mágica apoyada en la mesita mostraba a dos jóvenes el día de su boda. Harry y ella.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas, había pasado el tiempo, y se alegraba de que no hubiera sido en balde. Muchos sacrificios, muchas tristezas y demasiadas pérdidas habían sufrido como para que no mejoraran las cosas. Acarició con suavidad su vientre, dedicándole todo su amor y cariño a aquel niño que iba a nacer. En un mundo tranquilo, pensó ella, un mundo sin guerras, ni torturas, ni temores. Sin tener que despertarse por la noche porque ha habido un ataque en el Ministerio. Sin miedo.

Tan sólo acostarse por la noche, después de haber cantado una nana a sus hijos pequeños, darle un beso a su marido y dormir abrazada a él durante toda la noche. Despertarse con los rayos de sol inundando la habitación y contemplar cómo nacía un nuevo día. No pedía más. Y ya lo tenía, lo habían conseguido.

Pero le hubiera gustado que todos pudieran verlo. Sus padres, los padres de Harry, los de Neville, la madre de Luna, su hermano Fred, Sirius, Remus y Tonks...Eran tantas las pérdidas que se sentía abrumada. Apenas si recordaba los días felices que habían compartido en La Madriguera. Se reprendía a sí misma, llamándose egoísta, porque había otras personas que no habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de su familia.

Pensó en Harry, huérfano desde su más tierna infancia, obligado a vivir con sus tíos, que no le comprendían en absoluto y le hacían la vida imposible. Neville, que aunque hubieran pasado tantos años seguía yendo a aquella habitación de San Mungo con la esperanza de ver un brillo de lucidez en los ojos de sus padres. En Luna, que se aferraba desesperadamente a la idea de que su madre le acompañaba allá donde fuera y así mantenía su espíritu soñador intacto. Tantas y tantas personas que lo habían perdido todo en las guerras contra Voldemort.

No pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Tan llena de energía que de pequeña le parecía que ella era la que movía el mundo. Su mundo. Porque Molly Weasley era mucho más que una madre. Era una madre biológica de siete hijos, pero que cumplía las mismas funciones con todo aquel que lo necesitara. Remendaba pantalones, fregaba los platos y consolaba al calor de la chimenea. Pensó todo lo que tuvo que haber sufrido, cuando ella aún no había nacido, ni siquiera sus hermanos mayores. Cuando era joven y no había conocido a su padre.

Aquellos días en los que la oscuridad se cernía sobre el mundo mágico y eran pocos los que lo veían. Tiempos de cambio, de incertidumbre. De los primeros ataques, de confusión. Había escuchado cientos de historias de cómo se había formado la Orden del Fénix, dirigida por Albus Dumbledore. Eran aquellos momentos los que había vivido su madre. Siempre alerta, siempre dispuestos a luchar y a defenderse. Porque no creían que la sangre de una persona pudiera decidir si vivía o no. Porque James y Lily estaban casados, al igual que Frank y Alice , y ambas parejas iban a tener un niño. Porque Molly y Arthur querían que sus pequeños pudieran jugar en paz.

Suspiró melancólicamente, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si todas aquellas personas no hubieran muerto. Si conocieran a sus nietos y pudieran disfrutar con ellos los años y sólo se preocuparan de sus canas. En un mundo como el que les había tocado sufrir a aquellos valientes, la paz era sólo un sueño al que recurrir cuando todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Deseaban tenerla para sí mismos y los suyos, y nunca más dejarla escapar.

Y entonces se dijo a sí misma que haría que su sacrificio valiera la pena. Ellos habían construido para todos un mundo seguro, aún sin saberlo, y era una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar. La paz era suya, ya no importaba lo que viniera después, la tenían a buen recaudo. Educarían a sus hijos en la tolerancia y el respeto, les enseñarían a creer en la dignidad de la persona por sí misma, independientemente de su sangre y su origen. Se borrarían del diccionario palabras como sangre sucia y sangre pura, las máscaras blancas que aterrorizaron a tanta gente desaparecerían y nunca más habría necesidad de luchar en batalla.

Serían unos valientes que se atreverían a mirar hacia atrás, aprendiendo de los errores del pasado, y caminar resueltos hacia delante, forjando su propio camino. Y entonces, algún día podrían contar cómo aquellos héroes les habían hecho su mundo, pero que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían hecho posible. Y nada habría ocurrido en balde.

* * *


End file.
